The present invention relates to a projection device, an image display system, an information storage medium, and an image processing method.
When projecting images using multiple projectors, the viewer of the images is given a wrong impression if the respective images differ in brightness and color. In this case, it is necessary to adjust each projector so that the respective images have the same brightness and color.
For example, JP-A-10-90645 discloses a method of projecting images using two or more liquid crystal projectors, detecting the luminance of light projected from each liquid crystal projector using a luminance sensor, and correcting the luminance of light projected from each liquid crystal projector based on the difference between the luminance of a reference projector and the lowest luminance.
A method of allowing the user to adjust projectors has also been proposed in addition to the method of using a sensor as disclosed in JP-A-10-90645.
For example, JP-A-2005-283838 discloses an image processing device which displays an adjustment image for the user to adjust the grayscale, hue, or saturation parameter, adjusts a look-up table based on the adjustment value of each parameter set by the user, and corrects the color of image data using the look-up table.
FIGS. 5 to 7 of JP-A-2005-283838 disclose a method of separately adjusting the grayscale, hue, and saturation in units of colors such as R, G, B, C, M, and Y.
According to the method of using a sensor as disclosed in JP-A-10-90645, it is difficult to adjust the brightness and the color of an image in conformity with the user's preference.
According to the manual adjustment method as disclosed in JP-A-2005-283838, when changing the hue of G, the grayscale (brightness) is also changed in addition to the hue. Therefore, it is difficult to change only the hue without changing the brightness.
It is also difficult to adjust only the brightness without changing the hue. For example, an ordinary user is not aware that R, G, and B must be adjusted in the same amount in order to adjust only the brightness without changing the hue. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to adjust an image so that the image has the brightness and the color in conformity with the user's preference using the method of adjusting an image in color units as disclosed in JP-A-2005-283838. In particular, when projecting images using multiple projectors, the user takes time to adjust the image from each projector so that the image has the brightness and the color in conformity with the user's preference.